¿Un dios?
by Frankless
Summary: Una extraña amenaza ataca a Jhoto e Ethan, el campeón de dicha región, intentará salvarla, encontrando distintos caminos, especialmente uno dónde hará un gran hallazgo.


Esta historia ya la tenia hace una semana pero por problemas no pude. Para la próxima semana o en unos días se sigue con la otra serie. Y como siempre espero y le guste, opinen que les parecio, que disfrutaron y que no. Sin màs disfruten este one-shot.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

La historia de la humanidad con los Pokémon, pareciera muy antigua, de siglos. Ayudándose mutuamente, evolucionando juntos, hasta convertirse en lo que actualmente son. El vasto mundo hizo que existieran cientos y cientos de especies, muchas sin descubrir, que con el tiempo habrían, por causas propias de la humanidad. No había humano que no admirara, quisiera o tuviera uno, eso sin contar las injusticias que se cometían por beneficios propios. Pero una pregunta surge ¿Por qué están ahí? ¿Por qué si existe un dios, hay actos atroces? ¿Acaso ese dios los había abandonado? Esa era una pregunta que no podía responderse Ethan. El mundo estaba sumiéndose en una lucha eterna entre fuerzas buenas y malas, de la cual se estaba cansando, rindiéndose, no estaba encontrando una buena motivación. Sentía que entre más hacía el bien, más desdichas resurgían. Sí bien, su propósito era proteger, hacerse cargo de una región entera, no encontraba satisfacción en sus hechos, se orillaba a replantearse sus ideales, del que es lo correcto y que no.

Un asalto extraño en ciudad Iris la azotaba, no parecía ser el Team Rocket, ni tampoco cualquier ladrón. Habían inundado por completo a la ciudad aquellos extraños, eran otro equipo de un lugar lejano. Atacando por completo las torres, llenas de secretos y años de cultura, con un barco flotante. Eran muy rápidos al ojo humano, neutralizando a los monjes incluyendo a Morty, líder del gimnasio. Eran muchos. Tenía que estar Ethan ahí.

La noticia no tardó mucho en llegar a sus oídos, se apuró lo más rápido posible a llegar acompañado de sus Pokémon al lugar del siniestro. No dudó en sacar a Ho-oh, él también estaría interesado en ayudar en sacar a esos extraños de su hogar.

Llegando a la ciudad Iris, Ho-oh comenzó a atacar a esos tipos, esquivando de manera impresionante los ataques del Pokémon; No creían la imagen que se encontraban, la mitad de la ciudad cubierta en llamas. "Maldita sea" gritó al cielo, dirigía en picada a Ho-oh para contrarrestar la barricada de esos esbirros y sus Pokémon, Ethan lo dejaría para que pudiera continuar.

Haciéndose paso frente a lo que parecían ser ninjas, ayudándose de Gyarados y su "Surf", también apaciguando las llamas. No había fin, eso pensaba Ethan, llegaba un hombre tras otro, sin embargo, por fin pudo llegar cerca de la Torre Campana. En su camino veía cómo a todos esos nobles monjes inconscientes, estaban en el suelo a lado de sus inseparables Pokémon, con pocos rasguños. Llenando de rabia al joven campeón. Alguien lo había detenido en uno de los pasillos de la torre, Morty, jalando de su pantalón con sus últimas fuerzas.

-¡Morty! –vocífero sorprendido.

-E-ethan, por favor, a-ayuda -lo vió y se agachó para atenderlo. Sosteniéndole con sus brazos-. , no-no dejes que se salgan con la suya. Está en tus manos.

Estaba horrorizado por la golpiza propinada por esos hombres. Su sangre recorría su rostro desde su frente, sus ojos rojos, hinchados y morados por los golpes, varios rasguños sobre sus mejillas y su nariz estaba rota, habiéndole provocado un sangrado.

-¡Estos malditos! Soporta un rato.-Sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, enojo, impotencia. No podía evitarse preocuparse de su amigo-. Te llevaré a un centro Pokémon de alguna ciudad. Resiste.

-No. De-dejame. No intentes sa-salvarme…-siendo interrumpido por un repentino ataque de tos, escupiendo sangre. Había sido pateado tantas veces hasta ese punto-. Ya no hay tie…

Sacó a Togekiss, subiéndolo a su lomo y le dio instrucciones de llevarlo al centro Pokémon de ciudad Trigal. El centro Pokémon de ahí estaba destrozado. Ethan continuaría con la misión. Apretó sus puños, agarró la pokeball de Thyplosion, la lanzó para seguir. Llegaba a pie de la torre, topándose con varios hombres cubriendo la entrada. No sería sigiloso y de inmediato lanzó rocas inmersas de fuego violentamente sobre la guardia, despejando la puerta principal. Entró para encontrarse frente a frente a lo que parecía ser el jefe del grupo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que buscas?!-gritó en toda la habitación.

Aquel hombre de cabello plateado, con ojos fríos y voz rasposa se volteaba a verlo lentamente, estando presto a un posible ataque, actuaba extraño de manera que parecía que estaba siendo controlado, pues ponía mucha atención en él, lo analizaba.

-Eso no te importa…-sacó a un extraño Pokémon, parecía un pantera. Tenía en sus manos un pergamino para después guardarlo en un bolsillo trasero.

-¡Contesta, bastardo! -tenía desasosiego y no dudaría en lastimarlo para que se detuviera-. ¡Estallido, Thyplosion!

-Sorpresa, Liepard. -soltaba su orden en casi un susorro. Liepard con enorme velocidad lo atacaba, conmocionando a Thyplosion, siendo incapaz de atacar.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Otra vez "Estallido"! -su molestia lo estaba haciendo actuar de manera irascible, perdiendo cualquier estrategia.

-"Juego sucio".

Liepard atacaba a Thyplosion con el poder su propia fuerza, dañándolo considerablemente. Thyplosion realizo su ataque, atinando y dañando al Liepard enemigo, no teniendo en cuenta que estaba causando un incendio dentro de la torre.

-¡No! -dijo al ver la llamas consumiendo la madera de la habitación. Sacó a Gyarados para apagar el fuego usando con cuidado su "Surf"-. Thyplosion usa "puño trueno"

-"Ida y vuelta", Liepard.

Liepard atacó a Thyplosion con una embestida, siendo poco efectiva pero debilitándolo y regresando a su Pokéball. Ethan se estaba frustrando al no poder con ese hombre y es que estaba haciendo tiempo ya que más arriba habían otros miembros. El joven campeón sacó a Heracross y aquel hombre a un Mandibuzz.

-"¿Será tipo siniestro? ¡En mi vida, he visto tal Pokémon!"-se dijo pensativo-. !Usa "Tumba rocas"!

-"Golpe aéreo"

Mandibuzz era más rápido qué Heracross dando de lleno al Pokémon con sus alas, siendo un ataque muy efectivo, debilitándolo. Ethan ordenó que parara Gyarados y estuviera en la batalla, apenas entró y éste lo intimidó, bajando su poder de ataque. Aquel hombre ordenó "Golpe bajo" e Ethan "Cascada", por consecuencia Mandibuzz golpeaba primero, dejando con poca resistencia a Gyarados, atacando en el siguiente turno, dando de lleno a Mandibuzz con su ataque de agua.

El joven entrenador no sabía que pensar, estaba confundido, no podía concentrarse en lo que realmente le importaba, sus prioridades estaban desordenadas. Cegado por la rabia contra lo que le habían hecho a la ciudad, a Jhoto. Se preguntaba dónde estaba Ho-oh ¿Podrian haberlo atrapado? Posiblemente esté aun peleando, no sabía, pero lo más importante estaba, es que tenía miedo. Miedo de perder, de no saber responder a lo que le pertenecía, a su deber máximo. Demostrar lo que valía.

-¡Otra vez "Cascada", Gyarados! -esta vez lo gritaba a todo pulmón.

-"Golpe bajo", Mandibuzz.

Mandibuzz entre las sombras se movió con agilidad, dando certero al enorme Gyarados rojo, desfalleciendo tras ser golpeado. Mandibuzz se vería resentido de dolor por su objeto que portaba. Ethan no lo tomo muy bien, su frustración crecía y crecía. Estaba decidido, sacaría a su último Pokémon, a su bestia según sus palabras. No dudaría en atacar con todo lo que tenía.

-¡Tyranitar, "Roca afilada"! -apenas sacando su Pokéball lanzaba su orden.

-Regresa, Mandibuzz. Ve, Bisharp -su mirada blanquecina la parecía muy inquientante a Ethan. Era una persona sin consciencia, pensaba.

Ambos hicieron sus respectivas entradas, comenzando por Tyranitar, el imponente Pokémon invocaba desde el suelo enormes rocas, Bisharp las recibía con su robusto y duro cuerpo, mirando retador a sus adversarios.

-"Guillotina", Bisharp.

Con un poco de poder en su velocidad hubiera podido detener su ataque, siendo muy tarde para él. Bisharp se acercó hasta el cuello de Tyranitar y con sus extremidades en forma de cuchillas parecía cortar su cuello, sólo debilitándolo. Parecía haber terminado el combate e Ethan se acercó a Tyranitar preocupado, siendo detenido repentino por el Pokémon adversario sosteniendo su extremidad en su garganta.

-Ahora dime ¿Dónde está la información sobre Celebi? -se aproximaba lento hasta Ethan, muy amenazante.

-No sé de qué me hablas…-fue más apretado al agarre del Pokémon, rozando con sus protuberancias del torso su espalda hasta ocasionarle heridas-. Tengo muy poca información sobre él.

-Hablo de aquí, en la torre ¿Darías tu vida por este estúpido montón de escombros? -levantó sus brazos señalando toda la habitación- ¡Di algo! -sostenía el mentón de Ethan con fuerza. Los músculos de aquel hombre no eran una broma.

-Sí vas hacerme algo ¡Hazlo! -lo miró desafiante, él lo soltó viendo su determinación. No se iría de ahí sin información. Separándose un poco de Ethan-. Sólo te digo algo: Fuiste muy estúpido al dejar inconsciente al líder del gimnasio de esta ciudad.

Lo veía de forma extraña, se daba la vuelta, tomó impulso asestándole un gancho en su estómago. Demasiado fuerte para que escupiera sangre. Lo tomó de su cabello, haciendo a un lado previamente su gorra.

-¿Por qué haría algo así? Deja de hacerte el héroe, niño. -volvía a propinarle el mismo golpe.

-Porque de-debió haber pedido ayuda, imbécil -escupió sangre y prosiguió-. ¡No conseguirás nada!

-Ni siquiera el ave que trajiste ha podido con mis hombres ¿crees que podrán hacer algo contra nosotros?

Esta vez le daba tres ganchos seguidos y un puñetazo en su rostro, indicando a Bisharp que lo soltara y dejándolo en el suelo, herido de su espalda y expulsando liquido rojo de nariz y boca. Estaba a punto de patearlo hasta que del techo de la torre irrumpía un hombre con capa montado sobre un Dragonite, deteniéndolo por un potente "Aliento dragón" al darse cuenta del bombardeo, aquel hombre mandaba a Bisharp a recibirlo, sin mucho problema.

-¡Detente ahora! ¡Pagarás tus crímenes! -Lance ordenaba al hombre desde el cielo.

-¿Quién? ¿Tú? -tomaba una pose de alerta contra aquella persona desconocida para él-. "Protección", Bisharp.

-¿Con qué propósito lo haces? -lo atacaba ahora esta vez con "Llamarada".

-En verdad ¿crees que te diré algo de esto?-podía sentir la presencia de Lance y lo ponía nervioso, algo que nunca aceptaría-. "Protección", inútil.

-Bien, entonces dale explicaciones a él -decía con un aire despreocupado.

-¿A quién? -veía a los lados confundido sin bajar su guardia.

Ho-oh hacia acto de presciencia, gritó al cielo y sin previo aviso, mandaba su ataque característico "Fuego sagrado" hacia aquel hombre. Y con poco tiempo pudo defenderse con "Protección" con una probabilidad poca imaginada. Llamó a todo su equipo con un comunicador y de su barco le lanzaban una cuerda, subiéndose de inmediato con sus reclutas de ahí. También en toda la ciudad demás barcos llevaban otros hombres derrotados por la batalla contra el ave legendaria. En conjunto Ho-oh y Lance lanzaban "Fuego sagrado" y "Llamarada" respectivamente, y unos de sus reclutas volvían utilizar "Protección". Mandó una orden de retirada, dirigiéndose a su lugar de origen. Campos de fuerza de activaban alrededor de las naves, dejando ver su ostentosa tecnología en todo ese metal.

-Obtuvimos muy poca información, señor. –se comunicaba desde un tele-comunicador desde su muñeca.

-¿Saben en qué lugar puede estar? –respondía un hombre de cabello verde. Impaciente desde su trono.

-Tenemos varios pergaminos donde dicen de su posible localización.

-Bien. Ahora seremos más sigilosos… -se le dibujaba una siniestra sonrisa.

-¿Atacamos de nuevo, señor? –con sumisión y respeto preguntaba su esbirro.

-¡No es el momento, idiota! –espetó dando al piso con su cetro.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo, señor?

No respondía y de la nada le lanzó una mirada muy penetrante, su ojo rojo le ayudaba atenuando el hambre de su plan. Sonriéndole de la misma manera que lo hizo.

Ho-oh estaba a punto de seguirlos, pero fue detenido por Lance, quién fue a revisar a Ethan, pues se percató del acto. Aterrizó a lado de ellos, lo veía inmutado, no parecía mostrar sentimiento alguno, era un elegido por él sólo tomándolo como un heraldo que algo más. Alzó su cabeza viendo el caos de la ciudad, el olor de la madera quemada, los gritos de la gente despavorida, volvía aquel dolor de hace años contra los humanos, contra la impureza de sus acciones, acercó su pico contra Ethan. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, dejó de preocuparse y tomó vuelo, gritó desde lo más alto, dolido, derrotado. Tenía la intención de buscarlos y lo haría, dejando Jhoto.

Lance intentaba reanimar al muchacho, después del acto de Ho-oh, decidía llevárselo a espaldas de Dragonite, no sin antes devolver a sus Pokémon en sus Pokéball. Lo tomaba en brazos para escuchar un leve quejido. Lo llamó por su nombre pero no respondió y para sorpresa de Lance aparecía Togekiss desde arriba de la torre, ambas miradas se cruzaron. El Pokémon se observaba preocupado por su entrenador, bajo lentamente hasta topar su cabeza con la de él, teniendo un fallido intento porque reaccionara.

Habían ido a ciudad Trigal, donde también se encontraba Morty. Lance había estado toda la tarde y noche atento de ambos. Dragonite y él habrían descansado en la sala de espera del centro Pokémon, siendo despertado por le enfermera Joy y recibiendo noticias de recuperación de Ethan. Era momento de verlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Ethan? –se acercó a la entrada del cuarto, sonriente, alegre, viendo a Ethan sentado y pensativo.

-Nada bien…cansado de la cama -levantó su rostro mostrando una enorme banda que cubría su mejilla izquierda-. ¿Alguna noticia de Morty?

-Ninguna… Se encuentra algo grave… llega…

-¿¡Por qué carajos no llegamos a tiempo!? –estaba explotando frente de él, marcando a sí mismo su culpa.

-No hubo tiempo de reaccionar. Me llamo a tiempo. –se adentró más en la habitación tomando una silla y sentándose frente de él-. No tienes por qué culparnos.

-No te culpo a ti, Lance. Me culpo a mí. No pude dar el ancho contra esos infelices.

-Ni yo… Eran demasiados. El Team Rocket no era ni la quinta parte de eso. Lo importante es que la mayoría de la gente en ciudad Iris están bien, los demás fueron enviados aquí o ciudad Malva.

-¿De qué sirve eso? –su actitud cambio a una más indulgente-. Sólo quedan restos, lograron saquear la torre Hojalata, amedrentar a los monjes y a Morty, destruyeron el centro Pokémon de ahí. Pudimos salvar más de lo que crees.

-La torre… Está destruida pero no sacaron tesoros. Por lo que vi, pude percatarme de unos pergaminos que tenían –intentó conectar con su mirada y él lo esquivaba-. , muy poco a decir verdad.

-¿Qué querían? No tenemos problemas con otra región. –decía con angustia. Un enorme sentimiento de derrota lo invadía, viendo a Lance para encontrar algo de respuesta-. ¿Sólo buscaban eso? Esa entrada no era necesaria.

-Pudo ser peor y los detuvimos a tiempo. Vamos a ver de dónde vienen. Tienen que pagar el precio de sus actos, Ethan. –él volvía esquivarlo volteándose, sacudiendo su cabeza con desaprobación.

-No, no, no. Ni siquiera Ho-oh pudo lograr algo ¿Me dices que podremos hacer algo contra eso? En ningún momento se aparecieron lo demás líderes o el Alto mando. Esos barcos flotantes se veían armados completamente… -reclamaba a Lance nublado por su impotencia-. ¿Dónde está Ho-oh?

-Se fue.

-Al parecer, no fui tan digno para que se apareciera frente mío…

-Piensa por un segundo por qué lo hizo, eh. Estuvo ausente por muchísimo tiempo, leyendas de años y vio en ti…

-Un perdedor.

-No perdí contra ti por la mediocridad. –Se levantó de su asiento-. Por tu esfuerzo y tu talento, lograste todo eso. ¿Dónde quedó toda esa determinación?

-En mi pubertad. –miró hacía Lance-. Con todos esos actos atroces de la gente, me han desensibilizado poco a poco ¿No se supone que Pokémon con tantas leyendas vendrían a salvarnos? Hoy cruzaron la línea.

Lance cansado de escuchar la negatividad del campeón, se dirigía a la salida de la habitación. Parando antes de salir.

-Una línea inventada por ti .No pongas tu confianza en algo que no conoces.

-¿Tengo opción? –preguntó sarcástico, alzando una ceja y de brazos cruzados.

-Creer en ti. –dejó la habitación, dirigiéndose a la sala de espera.

Se había quedado solo en la habitación, puso sus manos en su cabeza, iba a soltar un suspiro hasta que rápidamente le había recorrido un dolor en su espalda y estómago al intentar estirarse hacia enfrente, sostuvo su mano en su torso, liberando un quejido. Se apoyó más en el respaldo de la silla y veía a la nada de la habitación. Estaba asimilando las cosas, una parte de su hogar destruido, había quedado reducido en su posición como campeón de la región, superado mental y físicamente. No sabía cómo responderle a sus Pokémon, a su amiga Lyra quién había estado apoyándolo al igual que su madre y más importante a Morty, quién le había dejado encargado la ciudad por esos momentos. Su culpa venía a bajarle la moral, planeaba renunciar, sus impulsos no habían sido calmados de igual manera su mente, concentrándose sólo en venganza ¿Qué debía hacer?

De pronto era interrumpido por Lyra que sin previo aviso, se dirigió a él frenéticamente, abrazándolo y lastimando sin intención. Sin prestar atención estaba arriba de él, juntando sus piernas y apoyándose en los muslos de él, y rodeando su cabeza, cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos.

-¡Pensé que te había pasado algo horrible! –un tono de preocupación se escuchaba en su amiga- ¿Mande? –unos gritos de súplica se ahogaban entre sus brazos, fijándose en su acto y liberándolo-. Perdóname, Ethan, quería ver cómo estas.

-Mal, y más con tu abrazo de Ursaring ¡Ouch! –Ambas manos consolaban el dolor de sus heridas-. Pensé que estabas con tus abuelos.

-Toda la región está enterada del accidente, intenté verte, pero…

-Ahora, bájate de mí silla. ¡Lastimas mis piernas! –Lyra se bajó enseguida y apenada se disculpaba-. Pero ¿qué?

-¿Huh? –Le ponía más atención. Sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente-.

-Me estás contando que intentaste verme pero… -con su mano hizo un ademán para que continuara.

-Ah, sí. Los líderes de sus ciudades se preparaban, en caso de que fueran atacados, al igual los miembros de alto mando y los pueblos que no tenía líderes cerca… mmm…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Sentí que te había pasado algo horrible…

-Y ¿No fue así? –señaló su gasa.

-Te siento extraño, muy extraño –gesticulaba una mirada de sospecha, acercándose poco a poco a Ethan. Él se mostró nervioso, alejándose de su rostro-. No tienes tu gorra, es eso.

Muy orgullosa de sí regreso a su lugar, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura. Eso ocasionaba vergüenza ajena en él y apartaba cualquier contacto con ella. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Lyra cruzaba con sus ojos.

-Bromeaba… Te conozco desde niño. –un sorprendente tono suave salía de sus labios, esto había hecho quedarse perplejo y más nervioso, al punto de mostrar un leve sonrojo.

-No me siento que encaje cómo campeón. –admitía-. Me siento derrotado.

-Llevas siéndolo siete años ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué cambió de repente?

-¿No te ha pasado, qué ves cómo la gente pasa a un lado de ti y no sientes empatía por ellas? Cómo si sus expresiones fueran por desaprobación y entre más las ayudas, menos hacen para que no vuelvan a ocurrir desgracias. Veo que ocurren más actos de ladrones, injusticias de entrenadores a otros entrenadores, incluso hasta en sus propios Pokémon, con la propia naturaleza, no tengo ojos en todas partes. Deberían venir aquellos Pokémon de esas leyendas, que protegen a la vida o, a algo.

-No eres el único con esas preocupaciones, ahí están los líderes de gimnasio, Ethan.

-No veo cambios, Lyra. –su tono se había elevado.

-¿Ya intentaste hacer algo al respecto?

-He parado a diario, al menos a cinco personas, haciendo algún tipo de problema. Que llegan a veces a reclutar gente a la fuerza…Cómo a tipos de rojo o de azul, los amenazan y les roban. Incluso hoy en día a revivir al Team Rocket, aun cuando evitamos que fuera así…

-Eso fue hace mucho. –Replicaba pierdas esa esperanza, Ethan. ¿No te acuerdas cuando viajabas maravillado y me llamabas por alguna curiosidad de la región?

-Eso fue hace mucho… Ya no está esa motivación. –con ironía contestaba.

-Entonces búscala y decide si seguirás siendo campeón o irás por otro destino. No importa si abandonas Jhoto, siempre habrá algún campeón. Pero nunca dejes de ser tú, esa persona que buscó la segunda oportunidad a Jhoto. Busca tu destino… –agarró sus manos y las acariciaba viéndolo determinada- Por favor. –lo dijo en un susurro, curveando sus labios.

-Lo pensaré, Lyra. Gracias. –Le devolvía su mismo gesto imitando su expresión-. ¿Has visto a mi madre?

-Lo siento. No he pasado por allá. –alejaba su mirada, denotando pena por su pregunta.

-No te preocupes.

Pasada la tarde, Lyra se había marchado y el sol se ocultaba, Ethan cansado de la habitación decidió dar una vuelta, siendo detenido inicialmente por la enfermera Joy.

-Sólo iré a ver a un amigo. –protestaba ante las ordenes de la enfermera.

-No, todavía se curan del todo tus heridas. Necesitan reposo –con un mano se sostenía con el marco de la puerta y con la otra detenía al muchacho, mirándolo directo a los ojos-. , y tú igual.

-Sólo será un segundo. –Juntó sus manos para una súplica-. Se lo juró. Unos minutos ¿Sí?

-Está bien, pero un momento y a descansar. –aceptaba con un aire de derrota. Mientras Ethan celebraba con un "¡sí!" victorioso- Rápido, que tengo que cuidar a otros pacientes, ¡Eh! –le alcanzó a decir cuando él ya estaba en la esquina del pasillo, a paso muy acelerado.

Intentaba buscarlo por las ventanas, hasta que dio con él. Postrado en una cama, con gazas en su rostro, conectado a un tubo de respiración, un collarín y vendas en su cabeza. Respiraba tranquilamente, sin agitación. Al verlo así no pudo sentirse con más rabia, abrió la puerta de forma desesperada, tomó una silla y sentándose frente de la cama. Agachó su cabeza.

-Te prometí cuidar a la ciudad, te prometí vengar esa golpiza y no pude. No sé qué haré. Me orientaste con tus conocimientos para que volviera aparecer y ahora él se fue. De verdad amo esa ciudad como lo haces tú, me tranquiliza muchísimo cuando vago por ahí, con esos aires misteriosos pero familiares.-se calmó unos instantes y prosiguió-. No es justo para ti que estés en esta situación, te juró que haré pagar por lo que te hicieron y no volveré verte hasta lograrlo. Hazlo por hecho, Morty. Te quiero, amigo, recupérate.

Se levantó y con hastió pudo levantarse al dolor de sus heridas. Se abrían y se cerraban cada vez que se movía. Eso le importaba lo más mínimo, aquel dolor. Dejó la silla donde la encontró, cerró su puerta, aprovechándose de la situación se escapó hasta casi la entrada del centro Pokémon, siendo alcanzado por la misma. Le convenció con que tomaría un poco de aire fresco y se lo permitió. Sus Pokémon estaban recuperados y siendo entregados a él, estuvo un rato viendo el paisaje de la ciudad, caída ya la noche, no era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera pero no evitaba sentirse nostálgico, al ver el centro comercial. Volteó hacía atrás y la enfermera ya no estaba, aprovecho su descuido sacando a Togekiss, se colocó sobre él, iba quejarse por un momento, y sí lo hacía sería descubierto. Tapó su boca y colocaba una mano en su espalda para aliviar un poco su dolor, ordenó a Togekiss ir a ciudad Iris, pasando desapercibido en la ciudad llegando directamente a la torre Quemada, teniendo un mejor panorama sobre ella.

Observaba a todos los residentes con mucho esfuerzo, reconstruyendo la torre, tanto Pokémon y humanos. Eso lo maravillaba, esa bondad, ese apoyo, sin embargo su conciencia no estaba tranquila, cayendo en culpa. Desde la distancia que se encontraba, no podía oír nada, sólo a los Pokémon esforzándose con sus característicos gritos. Traían madera, removían escombros, sacaban tesoros, alumbraban gracias a unos faros y uno que otro Pokémon como, Ampharos, Kadabra o Magnamite. Togekiss lo veía angustiado, acariciándose contra él, sacándolo de su trance.

-¿Qué pasa Toge? ¿Por qué tan cariñoso? –lo rodeaba con un brazo. Eso hizo sacar una sonrisa.

Mientras el pokémon tenía una expresión de preocupación, con algo de desaprobación al no sacar su verdadero pesar. Hizo su grito.

-¿No quieres? –intentaba expresarle que no estaba bien él-. Lo sé amigo…Tengo la culpa y esta gente ya no tiene, bueno la mayoría, ya no tiene un hogar.

Togekiss le negaba con la cabeza, sabiendo que su culpa de era de más, no teniendo que cargarse de tanto, ya hecho su trabajo. Lo que sólo tenía que hacer: Defender a la región.

En un acto poco visto, el Pokémon lo cubrió con ambas alas. Ethan no soportó más, dejando sacar su pena, su culpa. Lo abrazó lo más que podía, teniendo su consuelo sobre su Pokémon ¿Quién más que su segundo miembro más valioso en su equipo? Se habían separado ya una vez ahogado aquel sentimiento, le agradeció su acto al Pokémon, volviendo a observar a la ciudad recordó la conversación con Lyra "ir por otro destino" No sonaba fuera de lugar para él. Pensó un poco y que tal vez esos Pokémon de leyenda, no estén ahí por casualidad o destino, sino alguien con mucho más poder, estaría detrás de ellos, de salvaguárdalos, de castigar, de cumplir, de estar en todas partes, de un dios supremo. Pensaba que el mundo no tenía juicio propio y se lanzaría a una última búsqueda de sí mismo, de respuestas, de ese dios.

Ethan vagó por las Ruinas Alfa, por cuatro meses, intentando encontrar respuestas, a veces desempeñando su lugar como campeón de la región. Siendo recibido por los investigadores, desempolvando secretos, pasajes ocultos, figuras como Kabuto, Omanyte o Ho-oh y representaciones de los Unown formando lo que aparenta ser palabras en una lengua extraña. Completando un bloc de notas acerca de estos curiosos Pokémon y descubriendo su antigua relación con los humanos, de antiquísimas tribus que los adoraban. La frase "Nuestro clan grabó aquí unas palabras. Hacemos estatuas de otros Pokémon. Ellos pueden sentirlo todo. Rechazan el exterior." Tras llevar a esas especies a esos lugares desbloqueaban más y más secretos. Había sido difícil traducirla, pero con el tiempo tomaron significado ahora todo se remontaba a ¿Por qué? Cada Unown era liberado cono cada figura completada, habían sido encerrados y las aquellas pistas con los pokémon, sólo faltaba uno: Ho-oh.

-Muchacho ¿De verdad no puedes traerlo de vuelta a la región? –le preguntaba uno de los profesores de la investigación con una mezcla de emociones, de nerviosismo y exalto. Habían estado sentados toda la noche en el laboratorio.

-No lo he visto en meses, profesor. –con pena le explicaba al profesor.

-Estamos tan cerca de lograr este misterio –le mostraba todos los reportes-. Contamos contigo

-Es que…

-¿Qué muchacho? –estaba muy emocionado que no podía concentrarse en otra cosa.

-E-está bien, usaré la "Campana clara" –no tenía confianza, pues sólo aquellos dignos de haberla obtenido pueden volver a llamar a Ho-oh y después de su abandono no creía que apareciera-. No creo que funcione, pero lo probaremos…

-Bien dicho, hagámoslo.

Salieron hacía las ruinas, Ethan buscó entre su mochila la campana siendo acompañado por el profesor, la sacó y dudoso la agitó, haciéndola resonar sobre todo el lugar, un haz de luz aparecía de la campana cada vez que la hacían sonar. El profesor estaba maravillado ante aquella reacción e Ethan perdía la esperanza al hacerla sonar por quinta vez. Bajó el brazo y ambos quedaron decepcionados, vieron al cielo una vez más. Ya no era digno para su llamada. Estaban por marcharse de ahí hasta que el grito de la ave retumbo sobre el lugar, rápidamente voltearon y lo vieron ahí, majestuoso, alumbrando con sus alas todo. Ethan dudo un poco, sacó su antigua Pokéball , la ave agachó su cabeza, aceptando volver a su aquipo.

-Ves, yo confiaba en ti. Bien hecho.

-Sí. Volvamos a las ruinas. –con un poco de incredulidad estaba confundido ante el hecho. Teniendo una extraña mirada-.

Fueron a su respectiva cámara, Ethan lo liberó, Ho-oh aleteó, liberando a muchos Unown, desenvolviendo un mensaje sobre la pared, de inmediato el profesor los anotó en sus apuntes, Ho-oh regresó a su Pokéball e Ethan reflexionaba con aquel hecho, tal vez no podía encontrar un motivo, sin embargo demostró la valentía y determinación que siempre lo conocieron, eso era suficiente, reconocerse otra vez, volvería a proteger a su región, ganaba otra vez la ganas de continuar. Sin dudarlo, salió de la ruinas, dejando solo a su acompañante y al estar extasiado con su descubrimiento saldría desapercibido, corrió hasta ciudad Malva, más específicamente al centro Pokémon, fue a la PC, sacaba a su equipo después de un largo tiempo, a Thyplosion, Togekiss, Heracross, Gyarados y Tyranitar.

Estaba por salir, encontrándose un hombre muy sospechoso en la entrada, su complexión robusta y su altura fuera de lo común, no hacía más que dudar sino era uno de los reclutas de aquel equipo, si bien podría ser una emboscada no tenía ningún sentido tomarlo por sorpresa de esa forma, haciendo a un lado esa idea, aun había sostenido la Pokeball de Tyranitar. Salió esperando algo.

-¿Ethan? –Sin dar tanto rodeos se acercó y le extendía una caja a Ethan-. ¿Confirmo?

-Sí, soy yo. –Estaba sorprendido y confuso. Su mirada fría le hacía dudar de su fiabilidad. Era muy alto y una voz raposa que le encontraba muy extraño.

-Le hago entrega de este paquete a su nombre. –Abría la caja y colocaba en su mano una Pokéball-. Sin más, me retiro.

Y así fue. Se inclinó, dio media vuelta, retirándose del lugar. Aquel hombre de gabardina y sombrero, le daba repelús, no parecía en nada a un mensajero, de los cuales veía cuando su madre le enviaba algún objeto. Era muy sospechoso, se decía. ¿Para qué le enviarían un Pokémon? Ya había completado la Pokédex, no tendría sentido que alguien le ayudara, tal vez un regalo de Silver. No, él era más reservado a ese tipo de cosas; Y temeroso de que fuera un trampa, giro su cabeza para ver si aún estaba ese hombre. No se atemorizaría por nadie, pero estaba en alerta, no había rastro de la persona encargada de darle ese paquete. Para quitarse de dudas sacaba al Pokémon de su Pokéball. Encontrándose con algo atónito.

Era Arceus.

Sin previo aviso, el ambiente se encontraba muy pesado, muy tenso, después de su grito. Estaba presenciando a un enorme pokémon, de mirada solemne, inmutable, imponente. Sacó su Pokédex y revisó sus datos, era aquel creador del que estaba buscando. Había hecho todo lo que les rodeaba con su enorme poder, era algo imposible que algo así le sucediera a él. No era momento de intimidarse y con decisión, observaba aquellos ojos rojos fríos, para enfrentarlo. No en una batalla, sino que él se encargaría de responder sus dudas.

-¿A qué viniste? ¿De qué entrenador eres? ¿Por qué te entregaron a mí? –Su forma de decirle no era tranquila, era impulsiva, incluso con algo de prepotencia-. ¿No me entiendes? ¡Respóndeme!

Efectivamente no le entendía lo que le decía, creía que siendo el dios de este mundo le respondería sin más, sin embargo sí se daba cuenta de su actitud retadora. Dando un pisotón en la tierra, hizo temblar el suelo, poniendo mucha atención a los actos de Arceus. No por ser su entrenador, encargado de él ahora, estaría exento de que descontrolara. Arceus con un movimiento de su cabeza, lo tele-transportó de nuevo a las ruinas Alfa, dejando desconcertado a Ethan.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Replicó-. ¿Qué vas hacer?

Comenzaba a sentir las miradas de los Unown de la recamara, se volvió a las figuras de las paredes, teniendo toda la atención sobre él. Para después despegarse de la pared y empezando a envolverlos. Ethan se cubrió por instinto, intentando buscar la Pokéball de su Thyplosion, siendo demasiado tarde, emergiéndose en una obscuridad absoluta. La temperatura descendió abruptamente, se percataba si no había riesgo hasta percatarse de que no estaban en las ruinas Alfa, era muy distinto. Estaban sobre una plataforma. Ethan guío su mirada hacia todo lo que estuviera ahí, hasta percatarse de las figuras de donde pisaban. "¿Qué es esto?" dijo al aire, sin buscar respuesta, se encuclilló, acarició el suelo recogiendo polvo signo de una larga ausencia en ese lugar. De pronto una figura femenina se asomó por la entrada del lugar y encontrándose.

\- ¿Hola? ¿No sabía que hubiera alguien aquí? –con gran tranquilidad se acercaba a Ethan hasta estar frente a frente. Esperaba no fuera de esos ladrones-. ¡Es Arceus! ¿Qué haces acompañado de él?

Una mujer rubia, de mirada tranquila y una vestimenta completamente negra se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un templo en ruinas.

-Ni yo lo sé. No sé a qué me trajo. ¿Vives por aquí?

-Sí, estamos en Sinnoh. –por un momento lo observó preocupado, pensativo y rápidamente tenía su atención sobre ella-. Soy Cynthia, una entrenadora Pokémon. Me gusta venir muy seguido a desenvolver el misterio que rodea a estas ruinas, a lo que parece ser, la unión de dos culturas: La de Sinnoh y Johto.

-Me llamo Ethan, yo vengo de Johto. También me interesé por los misterios de mi región, y los Unown parecen ser parte clave de esto. Lo único que quiero saber es acerca de la vida… -giraba hacía Arceus, que se encontraba tranquilo, parado, como si estuviera esperando algo.

-Por mi parte, desde muy chica me ha interesado la mitología de Sinnoh. Puedo decirte que he visto a otro mundo gracias al legendario Pokémon Giratina; Sí no hubiera sido por la culpa de aquel hombre con retorcidos planes. Sin embargo pudimos hacerle frente con la ayuda de una joven promesa.

-¿No es extraño que siendo de muy lejos, me haya traído hasta aquí Arceus? –Se cruzó de brazos por el frío-. No entiendo nada.

-No. Te va a mostrar algo –caminó hasta la orilla de la plataforma y prosiguió-. Estamos en las ruinas Sinjoh. Todo esto es un altar hacía Arceus, aún intento saber por qué le abandonaron ambas culturas; Aquí obtendrás las respuestas que quieres saber con él –señaló al suelo, particularmente a los signos que estaban dibujados-. Este es el Estrado Mistrío. Hace centenares de años subió aquí para crear al tiempo, al espacio… y a la antimateria, y cada una de estas figuras representa a Palkia, el señor del espacio. Dialga, el señor del tiempo y Giratina, señor de la antimateria. Todo indica que todo este tiempo mis investigaciones, son para guiarte.

-Ok. Hagámoslo. –sin titubear se acercó hasta el centro del estrado con Arceus.

-Te lo dejó. –una mirada cómplice le entregaba para darle seguridad. Alejándose lo suficiente de ellos.

Levantó su vista hasta encontrarse con la inexpresiva mirada del Pokémon. Arceus hacía otro movimiento con su cabeza y de vuelta los rodeaba los Unown, a diferencia de su experiencia pasada, les envolvían de una luz cegadora, mostrándoles un lugar vació sin desaparecer todas las líneas del Estrado que tenía dibujadas, siendo lo único que emitía luz. Arceus retrocedió unos pasos del muchacho. Estaba listo.

-Joven humano, te encuentro ansioso. Has sido imprudente. ¿Qué es lo que tanto aqueja? –se comunicaba a través de telepatía con Ethan.

-¿Por qué permites tantas injusticias? ¿No eres nuestro dios? –con cierto dolor sacaba esas preguntas.

-Yo no permito injusticias… -era interrumpido abruptamente por Ethan.

-Y ¿Las personas que han sufrido por guerras, fenómenos o enfermedades? ¿¡Qué hay de ellas!?

-No son algo que están en mí poder, joven humano. –no parecía alterarse por sus palabras.

Eso indignaba a Ethan, ¿cómo era posible que no hiciera nada? No sabía nada acerca de un poder místico, sin embargo haría lo imposible por salvar a todos, a cada habitante de este mundo.

-¡Eso no es posible! ¡Son tus propias creaciones! Deberías tener amor, preocupación por cada uno de ellos.

-Sólo soy el creador de este mundo. Puse mucho empeño en cada uno de los Pokémon, en ustedes los humanos. Fue mucha energía liberada, teniendo que hacer un largo letargo; Es por eso, el origen de Pokémon destinados a la creación del cielo y la tierra, el mar, el espacio, el tiempo. El control absoluto del hielo, el fuego y la electricidad. La preservación de los ideales acompañados de la verdad, a otros por la justicia y un orden, la sabiduría, las emociones y voluntad. A la vida y la muerte, al sol y la luna…

Conforme hablaba, aparecían imágenes debajo de ellos, de las representaciones más fieles de lo que se refería, hasta que se detuvo, estando en oscuridad otra vez. Ethan observaba esos paisajes aun sintiendo ira con su poca interacción con su mundo. Se seguía preguntando la razón de su separación con los humanos, del porque se escondía de ellos. No aguantaba su enfado y continúo él.

\- y ¿¡Por qué si están ellos siguen existiendo calamidades!?

-Tu insolencia nublan tu juicio, joven humano. Los desastres ocurren por la sobre fuerza de algunos Pokémon y hay intermediarios para controlarlos, está en ustedes resguardarse y cuidar a los demás; Las enfermedades son consecuencia del poco cuidado que se llegan a tener. Son encargados de su propio destino, esa es la razón de su existir.

-No entiendo.-realmente estaba confundido, su mensaje no era claro a su vista. Arceus se mostraba sereno todavía que era cuestionado por sus propias decisiones.

-Ustedes son mis más grandes creaciones. Cuidan, fortalecen y acompañan a los Pokémon, explotan sus capacidades. Sin ustedes no fuera posible. Para los Pokémon y humanos fue construido este planeta, son una pequeña pero gran parte importante de ésta. Sabía que evolucionarían más rápido que ellos y sabía que los dirigirían a un rumbo prometedor. Está en su poder el castigar las malas acciones de aquellos que no siguen el orden, no el mío. Yo les brindo la vida para que sean libres, sin sometimientos, sin miedo a un castigo divino, incluso yo estoy dispuesto a luchar a lado de ustedes, siempre y cuando tenga un noble corazón, valentía, con buena intenciones y sentido para la justicia. Cómo tú.

Ethan estaba impresionado por las palabras del Arceus. Estaba asimilando la situación, tenía una perspectiva más amplia del mundo y la base del ser, del actuar del ser humano. Ahora sabía que no se ganaba nada quejándose o lamentándose, sabía que siempre tuvo razón en su convicción. No tenía que rendirse por nada o nadie, siempre tuvo que continuar, pues con sus logros y disposición por lo que ama le fue entregado el mismísimo Arceus, el ser campeón de su región, el proteger lo que más quiere.

-Creo… que estuve mal. Me dejé llevar por mis pérdidas, tanto, que estaba perdiendo mi camino que siempre luché –no pudo contener más su lágrimas y comenzaba a llorar-. Mi dolor siempre estuvo de más.

-Alégrate. Tienes mucho por delante. –de pronto el espacio oscuro comenzó a aclararse-. Sabía que un día llegaría un humano dispuesto a encontrarme, con tus características y por esa gran hazaña sabrás mejor de la vida, de mis hijos.

-¿Quién? –se secaba sus lágrimas para después verlo directamente.

-Criarás a uno de mis primeras invenciones. A Palkia, Dialga o Giratina. –una esfera de luz ascendió hasta que tomó forma de un huevo para que sólo Ethan decidiera quien sería.

Era una difícil decisión, una responsabilidad enorme. Tenía miedo, pero no había espacio para aquello, había posibilidades infinitas, caminos duros y se encontraría con uno. El tiempo para él era muy valioso, con sus amigos, con su equipo Pokémon, con su madre y Celebi lo sabía, sabía que era clave para un acontecer que salvaría la región de un regreso inminente. Con la razón por la cual fueron creados, tenía más que claro su propósito. Tenía que ser el guardián del tiempo.

-A Dialga. –decidido y convencido señalaba quien sería su compañero.

-Al creador del tiempo, estará disponible para ti. Confió en ti y en su poder que dirigirás.

Pisoteo el suelo causando un enorme estruendo, creó una onda la cual chocó con el huevo, desquebrajándolo al acto, divisando una figura más pequeña a la usual de la deidad del tiempo. Era un nuevo Dialga, se mostraba confundido pero al contacto con el piso rugió, vio a Ethan, se fue a su lado, el entrenador no dudo y sacó una pokéball, la estiró y con su cabeza Dialga apretó el botón, introduciéndose en su equipo, en su vida, en su destino.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Desde un principio.

Arceus comenzó a desprender un brillo cegador, el joven entrenador se cubrió luego de esto, se aclaraba la vista de la habitación en la que estaban en un inicio y como pasaba la luz volvía a su estado original, por último todo rayo que iluminaba los signos del estrado regresaban a la deidad. Finalizando su pasaje con él.

-Eso fue hermoso. No tengo más palabras por cual describirlo. –interrumpía a Ethan de la situación.

-Lo fue… Ahora sé mi lugar –se acercó a Cynthia y estrecho su mano-. Es gracias a ti.

-Fue el destino el que nos trajo aquí. El que nos deja en el lugar que pertenecemos -. Iba apartarse hasta que un recuerdo le detuvo-. Aquel resplandor que salió de esta habitación tenía forma de un… ¡Huevo! Hemos sido testigos del nacer de una nueva vida.

-¿De qué sirve que sea así? –lanzó al aire la pregunta sin buscar respuesta siendo contestada por Cynthia.

-Los huevos son cunas de las que nacen nuevas vidas. El planeta en sí, es como uno. Las vidas que un día nacieron, acaban extinguiéndose en otro día, dando lugar a otras más. Me parece que Arceus ha tratado de enseñarnos eso.

Con un ademán de duda finalizaba su frase, dejando a Ethan un poco de extrañeza por la naturaleza de su deducción.

-Creo firmemente que así fue. –sonrió a la entrenadora y ella a él-. Bien. Me voy. Fue un gusto, Cynthia.

-¿A dónde irás sin Arceus? – lo intentó alcanzar siendo cachada cuando volteó Ethan.

-Él pertenece aquí, no soy su entrenador. Cumplió su cometido, no tengo intenciones de llevarlo conmigo.

Su expresión de sorpresa no podía ocultarlo ¿Por qué no querría la fuerza del creador de este mundo? Para ella siempre fue vital encontrar tal Pokémon y haría el bien con él en su lugar.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo una misión por completar: Vigilar el tiempo. –salía por la entrada principal y despidiéndose así de Cynthia. Ella quedaba desconcertada ante sus palabras.

Al salir de la habitación, una Pokéball se accionó, dejando liberar a Ho-oh. Lanzaba su grito, vio a Ethan, una mirada distinta, una de satisfacción y ambos sabían porqué. Aleteó, tomando rumbo desconocido para el joven. Tenía hecho su cometido, siguiendo su búsqueda.

Ethan el campeón, el protector, el entrenador y criador, sacaba a Dialga, subió en él, y surcó los cielos. El Pokémon abrió un agujero, atravesándolo, viendo una extraño pasaje con cientos de portales, mostrando una época de la historia, viendo una pequeña escena donde acompañado de un joven extraño acompañado de sus fieles Pokémon, se enfrentaban contra Giratina en una cordillera, algo que le dio poco importancia preocupándose mejor por ver a su madre.

-Llévame a mi hogar, por favor. –lo dijo ansioso, motivando al Pokémon con su energía.

En su mente vagaban los recuerdos de su niñez, de aquellos momentos felices con su madre y le agradecía por tanto, por lo que era. Sabía que sí no se lo decía con delicadeza, sería un manojo de nervios por su alejamiento de ella, de su hogar. Prometería regresar.

-¿No quisieras ver tu futuro? –tomaba por sorpresa a Ethan, creyendo que no tendría la madurez o la habilidad para hacerlo.

-¿Puedes hablar?

-Sólo aquí. –Decía tranquilamente-. ¿Quieres?

Dialga podía ser un recién nacido a ojos de Ethan, siendo totalmente lo contrario, la ley de crecimiento no aplicaba para aquella "Deidad". Tenía conocimiento exacto acerca de su encargo y que sólo le serviría al muchacho con compañía de los cientos de Celebi regados por todo el tiempo.

-No. Sólo cuando sea requerido… Quiero despedirme.

Dialga obedeció, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en pueblo Primavera. Cruzaron un aro y en medio del cielo aparecieron, Dialga bajo con tranquilidad para no hacer tanto alboroto, Ethan lo dirigía con sumo cuidado, para no incomodarlo. Bajó de él para dirigirse a lo que fue un hogar desde que nació. Tocó la puerta, su madre estaba sentada en la sala viendo un programa, siendo interrumpida y dirigirse hasta la entrada. Abrió, topándose con su mirada, la misma que vio cuando lo recibió en brazos por primera vez. Ella figuró una sonrisa y sin pensarlo lo abrazó cerrando sus ojos, había sido mucho tiempo sin su presencia, apretándolo un poco por la emoción.

-¿Cómo has estado? –había un marcado tono de preocupación. Volvía abrir su mirada, mirando la sorpresa de su hijo-. Y ¿Ese Pokémon gigante?

-Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, mamá. –dijo pausadamente por el agarre de ella, a la vez que la preparaba su situación.

Fueron a la mesa, Ethan se sentó a esperar en lo que la miraba de un lado a otro, preparando comida. Rodeó sus ojos, ya que sentía que no era necesario en ese momento. Sin embargo pensó en que sería su última comida con ella, no podía decir en cuanto tiempo, claramente extrañando su sazón. Comía mientras le platicaba todo, aquel trágico accidente, posiblemente que lo supiera por las noticias, su larga investigación en las ruinas y su viaje con Arceus.

-¿Te irás? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –mostraba angustia. A sus ojos parecía aquel niño de diez años que se despidió hace tanto-. Pero ¿volverás verdad?

-Mamá, mamá, mamá. –sostenía su mano con seguridad para apaciguarla-. No te preocupes. Te visitaré seguido.

-Y ¿tu puesto de campeón?

-Estará vacante de nuevo. –dijo relajado.

-Y ¿tus demás Pokémon? –no evitaba sentirse separada de él. Se juntaba más para sermonearlo-. No voy hacerme cargo de todos ellos, recuerda, son una responsabilidad. Tampoco quiero que me lleguen reclamos por parte del Alto mando, ni nada de eso. Si vas a dejarlo ve directamente a…

Era interrumpida por un beso sorpresa de su hijo, la agarró por su espalda hasta abrazarla. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, correspondiendo su abrazó. No podía sostenerlo más con ella, estaba más que listo, desde antes, siendo muy distinto esta vez. Ya no era un niño o adolescente, era un hombre joven. Por más que lo amará sabía que el día llegaría, una responsabilidad de tal magnitud sólo significaba ser alguien solitario, entendiendo su lugar. Apoyándolo, alentándolo y confiando en él. Le dolía desde lo más recóndito de su corazón que dejara su vida, siendo desde así siempre cómo cuando ella dejó la casa de sus padres, incluso con los Pokémon sucedía lo mismo. Comenzaba a sostenerlo con más fuerza, no pudiendo sacar alguna palabra.

-Te amo, mamá. –le dijo en su oído en forma de susurro.

-También te amo, Ethan –apenas pudiendo articular algunas palabras le respondía- Te cuidas muchísimo, por favor –se separaba de él limpiándose sus lágrimas y agarrando su mejilla-, no seas tan desordenado, te alimentas bien, báñate, ya estas grande, así que prepárate muy bien. Ve lo que tengas hacer, mi niño.

-Así lo haré. –Volvía a sonreírle y le daba un fugaz abrazo.

Se separaron, llevándolo a la salida, le abrió la puerta. Para la sorpresa de ambos, Dialga se encontraba jugueteando con unos Pidgey que comenzaron a molestarlo, recuperando su postura cuando estaba siendo observado por Ethan, aunque ya tenía la atención de los demás habitantes. Antes de que pudiera acercarse a Dialga, fue interceptado por Lyra, que había salido del laboratorio del profesor.

-¿Qué harás con ese Pokémon? –mostraba interés en el Pokémon.

-Soy guardián del tiempo. –dijo sin dilación.

-No me tomes el pelo. Eres el campeón de la región. –decía incrédula, pensando que era una broma de su amigo.

-Ya no más. Me lo ha encomendado Arceus –Se subía a Dialga-. Bueno, les dejo.

-¡Ethan! –gritó antes de que Dialga se elevara.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? –se giró al suelo.

-¡Te extrañaré! ¡Cuidate, Ethan! –le guiñaba, mostrando un dedo pulgar como aprobación.

-¡Yo igual, Lyra! –No se contenía devolviéndole una sincera sonrisa-. Vayamos a ciudad Iris –decía en voz baja y Dialga le obedeció-.

Llegaron de inmediato, observando a la ciudad desde los cielos, desde lejos y más de la mitad de la torre restaurada, su mirada mostraba tranquilidad ante esa escena, ante el esfuerzo de todas esas personas, ahora estando más preparado para defenderlos, a cualquiera que lo necesiten y sin percibir la llegada de una figura conocida, llamaba su atención.

-¿Interrumpo tu vista? –decía un Lance relajado sobre Dragonite.

-¿Huh? No, perdón si interrumpí…

-No, hombre. No te preocupes, estoy contento de verte, aunque… -con esa frase señalaba indirectamente a su nuevo miembro.

-Oh, no me creerás. Conocí al dios Pokémon… -apenado a su respuesta intentaba explicarle. Encontrándose con una mirada sarcástica.

-¿No fuiste a otra región y sufres de alucinaciones?

-¿Cómo te explico? –se rascó su cabeza y prosiguió-. Después de lo ocurridoen la ciudad Iris, me fui a las ruinas Alfa, me sentí mal y pensé que habría un Pokémon muy poderoso entre todos los legendarios y…

Le explicaba de manera que le creyera, intentaba persuadirlo de aquello y poco a nada le convenció cuando mencionó a Cynthia, la campeona de Sinnoh. Por fin le estaba creyendo, quedaba atónito a lo que le describía, alegrándose por encontrar su destino y al saber que tenía mucho por dar.

-Entonces… ¿eres un guardián? –deducía ante lo contado por Ethan.

-Algo así. –lo miraba fijamente.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti. Te conocí muy chico y ahora eres tienes un Dialga… Espero y no te separes de este camino, eh. Recuerda para esto fuiste destinado.

-Gracias. –mostrando una sonrisa ladina, contestaba.

Luego prestó atención a una persona en concreto. Era Morty quien lento, pero con la intención de ayudar, recogía madera acompañado de su Gengar. Esto lo notó Lance inmediatamente y decidió hablar.

-¿No quieres hablarle? –un tono serio salía a relucir.

-No es el momento –recordó su promesa-. Pronto lo será…

-Me despido, espero y te pases más seguido por acá. –Direccionaba a Dragonite de lado contrario-. ¡No te rindas!

-¡No! –mirando desde lejos, veía como se integraba con los trabajadores de la torre. Dio media vuelta con Dialga-. Eso haré.

Abría un portal, no sin antes dar una última vista hacía esa ciudad, prosiguió hacía aquella dimensión. Encontraría a la persona que hizo aquel atentado, se aseguraría por cada espacio en la historia lo encontraría. Comenzando por el futuro. El espacio de ahí de un color azul con figuras y destellos errantes, parecía infinito con un profundo vacío y los rodeaban cientos de anillos, embarcándose así en una aventura por el tiempo, defendiendo y previniendo hechos atroces a lado de Dialga y los cientos de Celebi ¿Qué le esperará? Sólo abriendo un portal daría con aquello.


End file.
